This is How Love Starts
by alesandra-gleek
Summary: This is a MONCHELE FIC about how Lea and Cory would ever have the courage to admit that they have feelings for each other. This is My First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I am one of the craziest Monchele Fans so I decided to write something about them. This story contains drama at the end. The story might be quite long so I need you to keep in touched with the story and comprehend with it. This is written in Lea's POV. I also changed a little stuff. Just a matter of fact, this is my first time to write a love story so please go easy. This will get better soon, I promise! By the way, thank you for reading! Drop comments in your review!**

It was August 5, 2009; the day I will audition for the TV Show "Glee" and also the final day of audition. It wasn't really my plan to be in this show. Of course, I am engaged to the world of Broadway which was my passion ever since I was eight years old. But in spite of it, I wanted to try something new and exciting. I have been acting on TV for a very little time. I appeared on Third Watch when I was eleven and I was only a guest but after that, I fully concentrated on Broadway. So now that I met Ryan Murphy, the creator of Glee and Jonathan Groff, my bestfriend had told Ryan that I am auditioning for the role of the main character, I am now here sitting on my bed thinking of what will happen during my audition. I know I have a lot of adjustments to make and I know that this isn't going to be easy.

After sometime, I finally arrived in the said location of my audition. The day is not doing well. First, I forgot some stuffs needed, I got into a car accident and pieces of glass are still shattered on my hair which nearly caused me not to attend the audition and Holy Crap! I am already the next auctioneer! Probably, this is Jon's fault but what can I do? I'm already the next one!

I began doing vocalization and tried to keep myself calm until I finally heard somebody who was mentioning my name patiently.

"Ms … Lea Michele?"

I immediately responded to him still absent-minded. "Oh that is me. Is it already my turn?"

"Yes please."

When I entered the audition room, I was shaking. I didn't know why but the faces that I have just seen are kind of interrogating. After a while, we did the preliminary audition stuffs.

"Can you start now?" a man with black eyeglasses said

"Of course."

This was different! Very different compared to my past Broadway Auditions. I don't know why but I am very much used to this but this time, I feel scared to death! I am very confident in all of my auctions except this. Maybe this is because I'm experiencing aftershocks due to my car accident a while ago. There's nothing left to do but start.

I began singing the first line of the song 'On My Own' from "Les Miserables". I thought I was doing really well but something just came out and freaked me until I blocked out and got the wrong lyrics!

"Excuse me, I need a second." I burst out breaking the intensity and quietness.

"Oh, Ms. Lea …." Suddenly, they all burst out laughing too hysterically! The crew and the panel of judges just laughed me out!

"Oh gosh, all of you stop it! That was a great performance, indeed!" I proudly said then all of a sudden, I went towards the direction where the man with black eyeglasses was sitting and slapped him.

I don't know why I slapped him but I was so freaking dying inside so embarrassed of what happened. But I find them all laughed even harder, so I just joined them laughing as I apologized.

As soon as I exited the audition room, I went to the bathroom and fixed myself. I washed my face, combed my messy hair then fixed everything to be fixed. Afterwards, I went out of the bathroom looking down and suddenly, I bumped onto someone's big foot! His foot was so hard so I looked up because the person I bumped into was tall. I saw a man wearing a white t-shirt directly looking at me.

"Oh sorry, miss. I didn't mean to do that. Are you hurt?"He said softly like he was just whispering sweetly to me.

"No, no I'm alright. You don't have to apologize. It's actually my fault. Thank you for your concern. Umm… I should go. I have an audition. Thanks again!"

"Oh … I see it that's why you look so nervous and pale. Well then, if you're feeling nervous, just think of me and my crooked smile like this." He gave me his crooked smile as I laughed a little. "Clear?" He asked me.

"Wow. You think that can make me feel better? Well, thanks! I really need to go now! I'll see you around." I giggled many times while saying those words! I just find him so cute and cheerful. I smiled at him sweetly.

"Sure. See? You are totally smiling! A while ago you just look so pale and now your face is turning red! And that smile? Oh, it's because of me! Anyways, good luck. Oh, I'm an aspiring actor too and I have just auditioned a while ago, so ..I should see you in the show, okay?"

"Wow! Okay, well if that's what you want, why not? I'm good and I think you're good too!"

"Okay, you might be late. Remember, we should see each other in the show. So, bye!"

"Bye!"

He is a nice guy. I never thought he would make me feel like this. Well, even for a matter of seconds, he made me laugh and forget the tension and for some weird reasons, he made me blushed and nervous. I still do not know why I am wearing the smile he gave me.

I watched him walked away until he's out of my sight. This guy has a terrible power to make me laugh and smile. I don't know why .. well of course I have my bestfriend but the feeling that the guy I just met few minutes ago had made me feel is so much different to the feeling I feel when I'm with my very close friends. After a matter of seconds, my memory flashed back and I remembered that I'm still hanged on my audition. Gosh, I have forgotten my audition all because of the guy I just met whose name I even don't know yet and the one who'd made me feel relaxed. No! No one's gonna rain on my parade. I removed all the things inside my head of fully focused on my audition until I was back on the audition room.

"Ms. Lea, are you now ready?"

"Yes, of course."

For the second time, I started singing On My Own but this time, it was full of passion and I could feel the intensity of my performance. Of all my performance of this song, I could tell that this was really the best of them all. Then, I was on the climax of the song and I'm really freaking out, dying inside because I just hit the high notes correctly with full of passion and epic.

I finished the song feeling the connection that I have initiated between the judges and I. I still do not know how am I able to hit the notes like they were just a piece of cake for me. But despite of this, I'm still worried! What if they don't like Broadway songs? Did they get bored? Did they found any charisma I possess? What if there's no room for Broadway Actress?

"Ms. Lea Michele?"

"Y-Yes?" I stammered nervously.

"Ms. Lea, you just killed it! You are very much welcomed to the show! Y-You are just so epic and … perfect and brilliant that I can no longer find any word to describe how you nailed the song! We are looking for a woman like you who's full of passion and has a capability to inspire people and connect with them! What a talented young lady!"

Hearing those words feels like just heaven. I couldn't help but scream and jump!

"Thank You! You are very kind, I'm sorry if I slapped you but you are just so kind! Thank you all!" I went to him, this time not to slap him but to hug him and the rest of the judges.

"Alright, Lea. I will tell you about the second and final audition next week. It will be for 3 days and 2 nights. It's on Wednesday at same location at exactly 2 pm."

"Alright, thank you all again!"

I headed back to the parking lot so I can go home and tell my parents and Jon about it. I suddenly remembered someone. Someone who has helped me fought against the freaking nervousness. I wanna thank him so badly because he's the one who made me do it to the next level! I am really hoping that he would also make it so we can see each other again and hopefully, be together on the show.

**So what do you think? Should I post the second chapter? Please tell me how it was. Reviews are highly appreciated! Thank You again for reading! Follow me at twitter alesandra_gleek for more updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for your awesome reviews! This is the second chapter which is quite long and is focused on the audition. This is long so I decided to divide this in 2 chapters! I am making this fast so we can go to the Monchele Stuff! Thank You! Review please! Your reviews inspire me a lot!**

It was Wednesday. Wednesday? Oh crap, but what the heck? I have just auditioned like yesterday and then here we go again?

I immediately got up on my bed, did some morning stuffs, ate my breakfast heavily, took a bath and done my hair and put some make-up on. While preparing other stuffs, I started doing vocalizations. Once again, my voice is trending and I don't know what to do. Then, I suddenly remembered him. I tried to picture him on my mind. I imagined him making his crooked smile showing off his nice dimples and surprisingly, I giggled and the trembling ironically disappeared. Once again, it boosted my confidence level so I left my house and started driving wearing a huge smile.

Again, I was on same room like the 1st audition together with the other contenders. It was really awkward- being with them because all they talk about is Ryan Murphy, the creator of Glee, whom I just met couple of months ago.

I came early and in fact, I was one of the contenders who were early and since I got in here, I try to find him- the guy who inspired me to make it here. Unfortunately, I couldn't find him because a lot of contenders are coming and most of them are late. I kept looking for him but then I was losing patience so I just decided to have vocalizations. While doing it, a beautiful blonde approached me.

"Hey, why are you alone?" I looked at her confused. She talks with me like she'd met me before.

"Oh .. um .. a- I'm new here and unfortunately, I didn't gain much friend." I tried to process myself.

"Oh. It's okay. Can we talk? I'm also pretty bored. I hope you don't get irritated."

"Sure! Great, to be honest I feel like I'm an alien here. I'm also feeling bored."

"Yeah, right. So, I'm Diana, 23 years old and I have acting experience on TV Shows. I starred at different shows. How about you?"

"I'm Lea. I'm 22 years old and I don't have much acting experience on TV but I'm a stage actress and I have played many roles on Broadway Musicals." I gave Diana a smile because she is the typical type of person I want to be with. She is very alert and cheerful which makes me happy.

"Well. Good. Um .. Can I ask you something? You've mentioned that you're on Broadway, right?" I nodded yes "Are you L-Lea ..Michele? She's Wendla on Spring Awakening. My mom keeps on talking about that and she clamis that it's very wonderful."

A smile suddenly grows at my face as my cheeks started to blush. I never thought Diana could be so sweet and would ever mention those words to me.

"Right. Yep. That's me!"

"Oh My! Mother would kill me! She's your number one fan and she's actually dreaming and aspiring to meet you badly. My mom has a good taste. You deserve all of the compliments you receive from my mom and her co-Spring Awakening Fans. You are so beautiful and epic. Gosh, I feel so honoured to be with you!"

"Pleasure is mine, Diana. I love meeting fans and I love how they truly supports me and the musical. Please tell your mom and the other fans that I'm happy to hear all of their compliments."

"Thank You! You are kind!"

Diana boosted my confidence level. I never thought that I had fans ever in my whole entire life. I never thought people would patronize me. I just couldn't believe that I got fans.

After few minutes of talking, I find her even more interesting and friendly. I don't know but she seems to be a big fan of mine. But honestly, I'd like to be her friend because she's nice and I admire her.

Finally, the mentors and the judges finally appeared on stage and welcomed us. We did the usual stuff starting up the day. We began with a prayer then national anthem followed by the inspirational messages and the instructions and what to expect during the audition. I couldn't believe that I never reacted in an any negative way possible when they mentioned that we will be performing infront of the creators. The crowd's anticipation just turned out into an extreme fear.

After a few talk and reminders about the premises during the stay for the Final Audition, Robert finally announced the first task we are going to do. He told us that we will be performing individually just like the first audition infront Zach Woodlee, the choreographer and a co-producer, with Nikki Anders, the vocal producer and of course with him, as the casting director. He told us that based on this performance, they will be deciding the ones who will make it to the next challenge which made me feel a little freaked. When they were done announcing, they let us practice for at least 2 hours.

Diana and I are practicing for our songs. Diana picked a song which was just perfect for her voice and her range. Diana is a good alto and she will rock the song if she put her heart on it while on the other hand, I chose 'Funny Girl' because it's also perfect for me and I want to express the real me through this song. We began practicing our songs and do vocalizations. While practicing, a man tapped my back and laughed at me. When I recognized the voice, I turned to face him and I was right. It's him. Totally him.

"Giving your best? I'm afraid for that; you might lose your golden voice during the actual performance." He laughed giving me his best crooked smile.

"You…. You look wonderful ….and you s-sounded really well! Y-you are amazing! He continued. I could tell he's not lying because his eyed were also telling me the same and yeah, I'm an actress, I know when somebody fakes an action or not. As I look at him closely, I examined his face; I noticed that he was really handsome. More handsome than I ever thought and imagined. His eyes, nose, hair, forehead, neck and his awesome height are just perfection!

"Why, thank you! And um… Thanks also last week" I said shyly

"Last week? What about that?"

"Have you forgotten what have you just told me? To remember you whenever I'm nervous. This is so silly but I tried that, and nervousness disappeared."

"Really? It disappeared? Whoa, great!"

"I'm happy for you …You're here, You also made it. You know I've been looking for you since morning but I just couldn't see you. I'm so small! Wait, what's your name?"

"Oh. It's Cory. Cory Monteith. And you?"

"Lea Michele. Oh, right. Yes that's it." I am Lea Michele ever since.

I realized that I was still sitting with Diana who was awkwardly doing vocalizations, trying to ignore our conversation. So I decided to introduce her to Cory.

"By the way Cory, this is my friend, Diana and Diana, this is Cory my friend too, I mean my only friend in here when I haven't met you."

"Nice to meet you, Diana." Cory said as he shook hands with Diana.

"Yeah, me too. I think I should go first to the restrooms. I'll leave you two here so you can also talk."

"Okay, Diana." I said

After Diana had left us Cory stubbornly asked me about myself, same questions that Diana had asked except for the Spring Awakening thing. We continued to talk and talk until he told me about the teenage stuffs he had undergone. I don't really care about these teenage stuffs he went through, all I care is that he has changed. If he did not ever mention those, I would have never thought he was addicted. I love the way he talks to me; so sweet and gentle. At this point, I'm actually having the time of my life.

30 minutes had past and we were still talking, laughing and getting to know each other more. Diana has to go to her other friends so I let her go since I have Cory. But since it's already lunch time, Cory and I decided to eat lunch together. During lunch, all we do is laugh and talk about the stupid mistakes we've done during the first audition. I like how he peacefully listens to me and how he cares a lot. Well, if I'm talking to other persons like this, I'm pretty sure I'm bored but being with him, I feel so conscious.

Meanwhile, the activity started. Cory was first called before me so I just sat on my chair and listen songs from my iPod. I do not like the idea of being alone but I have nothing left to do.

"Hey, how's Cory? Where is he?" Diana transferred beside me and asked me that.

"He's doing the activity right now."

"Oh. So wouldn't you tell me what happened when I left you?"

"Nothing happened. We just ate lunch together, talk about some stuffs and then we headed back here."

"I thought you like him."

"Oh, gee. Yes, I like him as only my friend. I adore him."

"A friend, huh? I feel it. He likes you .. you like him too." Diana said softly as she walks to get her bag. I just ignored her and pretended I didn't hear her.

Meanwhile, it was already my turn. As I entered the room, I spotted Cory who was busy talking to the crew. I turned back and faced the judges and tried to calm myself. Then again, I started the activity. The judges are kind and easy to deal with so I remained calm until they finally instructed me to sing. I followed them and started to sing 'Funny Girl'. Again, it was brilliant. It was smooth, intense and passionate as my rendition of 'On My Own'. After my performance, I've managed to smile although I'm super nervous. I swallowed hard and started to pace until they finally left a word.

"Perfect!" Nikki had told me while clapping her hands as the two judges joined her clapping.

Again, I received compliments about the performance. I simply thanked them and enjoyed the moment being praised which keeps me confident. Then, I headed back to the holding area. While walking, there was nothing inside my mind but Cory. Cory Monteith. And I didn't know why. When I reached the area, I desperately tried to look for him but the crowd is really big and I'm too small so I can't see him.

After a while, the activity was finally done and I still hadn't found Cory who has probably gone somewhere. Robert started announcing the result for the activity. I couldn't help but feel pretty confident. Robert handed the list of those who had made it to the next who will have the chance to perform infront of Ryan and the rest of the creators.

"I will call names randomly, Kevin, Mark, Jenna, Chris, Diana, Naya, Heather, Amber, Matt, Jane, Jayma, Lea and Cory." Robert exclaimed loudly as he instructed us to go on the stage.

Without saying a word, I got off my seat and throw myself to Diana who was almost crying because of joyfulness. It took me a while to process what happened to I just stood still.

"I'm in!" I screamed, then tears just can't stop falling from my eyes. Then, I felt someone had grabbed me. It was too quick that it took me quite long to realize what just happened, what he was doing and who was he. It was Cory, a happy and excited Cory. I pulled him tightly, ignoring Robert, who was constantly saying the names of the others who also made it. I just remained there hugging Cory until Robert had finished announcing and when he had; I pulled away and give him my brightest smile!

"Thank You, Cory!"

"Sssh… You made it. You should not cry. I did nothing, Lea. It's you who made yourself won, not me. So, Congratulations, Lea!"

"Yeah, you too! Congrats!" I said in between sobs as he gave me his best crooked smile and hugged me one more time, stroking my hair and wiping my tears away.

That night, I felt so relieved and secured, feeling like heaven and with Cory, I'll knock all these obstacles out.

**Okay guys, I know that this is a boring chapter so I'm making this really fast so we can see the Monchele Stuff which touched my heart and made me so emotional. Please review! They are my inspiration! I love you all. If you want One-Shot requests, tell it to me on twitter. alesandra_gleek **

**Love,**

**Alessandra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for continuously reading this. The next chapter will be better! Please review for as much as you know how they inspire me! Thank You! This is the part two of The Glee Project. **

After that night or maybe I should call that as one of my best nights, I am sitting infront of the mirror, looking directly and trying to observe every detail of my face. I will be honest but I am worried about my looks. What if they are looking for the beautiful ones? I grew up in a community where I am not considered beautiful due to my very bad nose and three-inch lips. I felt the water run down my cheeks but I tried my best not to cry but I couldn't help but feel so emotional about this.

"Hey, L-Lea? Hey, what's wrong? What's the matter?" I heard a voice and found out that it was Cory who was worriedly asking me that.

"No… nothing. Nothing, Cory. Just um ..I- just don't mind me, I'm alright. Please leave."

"No, Lea you are not okay, I'm not leaving unless you tell me why you're lying." He said firmly

"No… no, you'll just laugh at me if you'll find out. I'm sorry to interrupt you, go back to your room and fix yourself. Just don't mind me, I'm just being stupid."

"Fine. But remember Lea, I am your friend and you can tell me anything that bothers you. I will always be here for you." He kissed my cheek and hugged me. I have managed to give him a smile.

"Now fix yourself and stop crying. I would be pissed if you will refuse. Will you?"

"Of course ,no. Yeah you too fix yourself and comb your hair because I think you still don't."

"Bye Lea, see you later! Goodluck!" He kissed my cheek again as he exits my room.

Again, we are all gathered in holding area for the next and final activity. I removed all of the things which bother me a lot although I wouldn't deny that I'm feeling nervous! This is the final audition and I really have to nail it!

"Good Morning! Now, let's try to make this fast. You will be grouped and your group mates will be your cast mates during the episode. As what I have told you, we will be fiming an episode and the director will be Ryan Murphy. All is settled and I think there's only one problem. Are you ready?" Robert exclaimed

"Yes!" The crowd exploded

"Fine. Now, I think it's time for you to check out what's on the Bulletin Board so you may now know your group mates and roles."

I started walking along the corridor. The Bulletin Board is big enough so I already recognized my name which was on top. I decided to draw nearer so I can check out my group mates and the role I'm going to play. I was so surprised and puzzled to see that I am going to play the main character. I stared down the list and saw that Cory is one of my group mates! Yes! It's Cory. And guess what? He's going to play the love interest of my role! How can I be so lucky?

Meanwhile, we headed back to the room to meet our facilitators and Ryan Murphy. Actually, I don't feel any nervousness now and I'm trying my best to be confident not to mention that I've been acting on stage since I was eight. After sometime, we started recording tracks. For the first time, I heard Cory sing and man, he's good! I never thought that a 6"3 guy could have an angelic voice. But I also found out that he's not much of a dancer! I couldn't help but laugh whenever he tries to dance but I admire how he is determined to dance even if everybody mocks him.

Ryan Murphy, though a bit interrogating is really cool. He possesses humour and he has a lot of ideas in his head. Because of his incredible ideas, filming the episodes is getting easier and faster. But, he has a short temper, I can't believe but I really did my best because I don't want to be screamed like my other group mates. On the other hand, I was amazed by Cory who I found a challenging actor. I never expected that he could totally act like that. I just never expected that he is more than an actor.

Hush! So exhausting! Thanks a lot to Ryan who gave us a 20-minute-break! While resting, I decided to listen to the songs from my iPod and check out my emails about the Broadway Musicals I've also auditioned.

"Hey …." He sounded husky and I obviously know who is he and what he's trying to do. He is hiding, tricking and scaring me. But unfortunately, because he's too big I've already seen his body.

"Hey, you, Cory Monteith I've already seen your body and unfortunately, you're not good at hiding so stop scaring me, it has no point."

"You are amazing, by the way. You've inspired me a lot." He smirked at me sexily

"Well, thanks. And …yeah you too. I think you deserves an Oscar for that."

"Yes. Have you already read the next scene?"

"Um… no, not yet. Why?"

"Oh. I see. It's goin' to be amazing, Lea. Don't worry, we can do it and it is very much all right with me. So, see you! I'm excited! Bye!" He kissed my forehead as he exits my room.

I was still shocked and staring blankly ahead. Yes, I have done this on Broadway before but it's just different! Man, I'm going to do a make-out and well… I should say a nearly sex scene with Cory! The script says I'll be in lingerie and he'll be in his boxers. Gosh, why do I feel like this? Lea Michele, you are an actress! Time for Broadway Skills!

Meanwhile, Cory arrived. He was wearing costume for the …obscene. He was incredibly hot and …yeah handsome! He went to his dressing room giving me a wink which made me smile and giggle.

When everything was now settled, when we have finally filmed the rest of the scenes, we're now off to the crucial scene … the make-out scene.

"Okay, Lea, Cory this is going to be a sensitive scene. But the key is just to feel the scenery and imagine yourself with the one you love. You have to give your best here because this is one of the highlights." Ryan said

"Cory, you are sitting and looking worried. Then Lea, you'll be entering in his room and try to comfort him, encourage him. Then Cory, you already know what's next. So everyone, one, two, three and ACTION!

Upon hearing that, we began saying our lines and yes I'm doing good and it goes perfect then he began to do what Ryan said. He grabbed me and kissed me. I'd have to say that he's a good kisser. His lips are tightly pressed against mine. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and battle with mine. Then, he began to increase his speed and pushed me onto his bed taking me to his top as he started removing my dress leaving me with the black lingerie. As instructed by Ryan, I started unbuttoning his shirt as his hands reach down my l … humps. The kiss is going more and more passionate and I feel like we are doing this for real. He kissed my neck and chest and shoulders as Ryan yelled 'CUT'!

I smiled at him and gave him my cutest and sexiest wink. He laughed at me and dragged me to him as he holds me in my waist tightly.

"That was perfect."

"Yes, it was."

"Guys that was insane, you two blew me away!" Ryan said

After that day, it was Saturday. Yes, definitely Saturday. I miss my Broadway routine every Saturday when I'm heading to my trailer seeing my bestfriend, Jonathan Groff.

I still couldn't manage to get off my bed because I'm so tired! I didn't notice I fell asleep again. Then someone murmurs around me. I couldn't understand what the voice says because I was hiding under the clothing. The voice doesn't stop so I finally got off the bed.

"Lea! You are finally awake!"

"Oh. Cory, I'm so sorry. I was just too tired."

"It's okay, Lea. I just wanted you to know that we are leaving on 12 noon, so take a bath, pack your clothes and I'll take you home." He told me

"Well Cory, thank you for reminding me. I'm really sorry I'm so stubborn and lazy to get off."

"It's okay. Now, take a bath."

"Okay, give me 20 minutes."

I was done taking a bath when I noticed that the other contenders are already busy packing their stuffs so I immediately got dressed and starts packing my stuffs. I am so busy packing that I had almost forgotten Cory! Crap! I quickly ran off the room and headed to his room.

I found him packing his stuffs too and he's topless. He's only wearing his beautiful jeans while chatting with his roommates.

"Hey, Cory …" I mentioned. It was really awkward entering in a boy's room especially if they are topless. I tried my best to fought back from laughing and let out a giggle because I just saw his sexy underwear, lying on his bed.

"Oh, Lea I'm sorry, I forgot to see you." He quickly covered his undies as she puts it on his bag. I can tell that he is embarrassed to me and his roommates are already laughing at him, who is trying his very best to hide his embarrassment to me.

"It's okay, Cory ..I-I guess I should leave first 'cause you're not yet done packing stuffs… sorry for interrupting you. Guess I should see you later." I quickly got off the room and laughed hysterically as I hear his roommates do the same. But I must admit that his undies are really cute and big.

After sometime, we headed back to the auditorium to hear Robert say announcements and to finally say goodbye with each other. The result of the auditions will be released next month. We finally said goodbye with each other. We hugged and did a little conversation. I was talking to Diana when my phone rang. I excused myself to Diana as I open the message.

"_Hey! Mind if I take you to Starbucks so we could have lunch together? Only you and I? What do you think?" –Cory _

I searched for Cory and I was so surprised to see him standing at the door looking at me. Diana said goodbye to me and left so I realized that Cory and I are the only ones left at the area.

"Yes. You may sir." I told him

"Great! Come on, let's go to my car! I parked it there. Where are your stuffs?"

Meanwhile, we finally arrived where his car was parked. His car was parked really far from the building so I got tired walking.

"Hey, tired already?"

"No, it's just that the bags are really heavy."

He opened the car for me as I got in his car. He placed our stuffs at the back and got in the driver's seat.

"Where do you want? I'll treat you."

"Just pcik wherever you want. I'll be fine."

"Okay, come on! Let's go!"

**Okay … what can you say? I must really admit that this chapter sucks. But I'm assuring you that the next chapter will be so much better than this. Please review and keep on reading. I hope you don't get easily bored. Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Because of your awesome reviews, I decided to post this in advance. Please keep reviewing! I hope you don't get bored with this. Anyway, get ready for the next chapter because it's all about Monchele! **

Two months and a week have already passed, yet I still hadn't got any notification from my audition. It bothers me a lot because it's getting later and closer from the date of release. I still haven't also got any news from Cory since we ate and hang out. He's probably still in Canada.

I got off the bed, ate my breakfast, took a bath, and then snuggle up on the couch. I really miss my friends and family. Yes, they call and we have Skype but it's just not enough. I missed everything before. I missed my mom cooking a delicious breakfast for me. I missed how my dad calls me his 'Little Diva'. I missed how my grandma combs my hair every night. I miss how my cousins invite me to a special dinner. I miss going out with my Broadway Friends. I miss walking around the Central Park and I miss the never-sleeping lights of New York. I missed everything! Los Angeles is a great place but New York is the place where I grew up and started a life! I really want to go back in New York and spend time with my family but I just couldn't because of this Glee Audition!

So, I spend the boring afternoon singing Streisand's Classic Songs. I was singing 'My Man' and I'm already on the part that I loved most when suddenly my phone rang. I am so annoyed because I was about to belt. There's nothing I couldn't do but answer it 'cause it never stops ringing. Perhaps, it might be mom or any relative so I hesitantly answered the phone without even looking who it was.

"Hello." I finally managed to tell something

"Hello, is this Ms. Lea Michele speaking?" a man questions me

""Yes, this is Lea Michele speaking. I'm sorry, who's this?"

"Well, Ms. Lea, I want you to know that you are now an official cast of Glee, with the role of 'Rachel Berry'! Congratulations, Lea!"

I was startled. I felt the whole world stopped when I heard those words. I was almost speechless. I don't even know what to do. All the bad feelings a while ago were replaced by happiness and excitement. But I wouldn't deny the fact that I doubt.

"W-wait ….are you-I mean….. Is this real? A-who's this?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ms. Lea Michele, this is Robert Ulrich and yes this is real. We will also be sending you a letter of confirmation. We just wanted you to know the good news in advance."

"AAAAAAAHHHH! Prayer Is Finally Answered!"

"Great, now Ms. Lea we will be having a victory party to be held at the same location during the audition. You have to dress up, Ms. Lea! And yes, prepare for a special number."

"Cool! I'm so excited! Oh gosh, I can't breathe! W-Wait …my friend…C-Cory.. Cory Monteith? Is he a cast too?"

"Oh…. , I…. I want to tell you that ….Cory …will be working with you 'cause he'll be playing Finn Hudson on the show! Congratulations, Ms. Lea!"

"Thank You! Thank You soooo much! Okay!"

Both Robert and I hung up. Gosh! I just grabbed the lead role! I need to call mom and Jon! And yes, I'm going to work with Cory! Thank God!

I dialled all the closest persons in my life and told them the good news. Just like me, they are all freaking out and emotional! I couldn't help but be proud of myself for having such an amazing family! After calling them I let out a sigh. Tears fall down my eyes. I finally did it! Yes, and it's because of Cory.

Days passed by until it was finally the Victory Party. The camp we auditioned suddenly transformed into a semi-hotel. It was not usual for me to see the camp like this. But I find it very attractive so I entered the room and recognized a familiar blonde woman standing.

"D-Diana? Is that you?"

"Lea! Lea Michele! Oh gosh, girl I'm so proud of you! You're Rachel Berry! I feel so honoured because I'll be working with these incredible actors!"

"Diana! I am proud of you too! We will be working with together! And yes, Cory's a part of the cats too! What a coincidence, right?"

"What? Cory Monteith? Oh, you two are going to be much closer!" Diana grinned at me and I definitely know what she meant

"Oh. I think we should put our bags first in the assigned rooms. Come on."

After chatting with Diana, I felt hungry because I hadn't eaten lunch yet so I decided to go the cafeteria. I am very lucky because I quickly found a table large enough for two persons. I picked out a yummy steak, a vegan salad and a four-season fruit shake which is really delicious!

"Excuse me miss, can I have some of your steak and well… I also like to try your vegan salad… I'll appreciate if you give me some shake too. Is that okay with you?" Cory said grinning widely on me.

"Cory! Cory! I'm so proud of you! Come here, have a sit! Let's talk!"

"Hey, but what about the foods I'd like to taste? No, I'm just kidding."

"Well if you want, you can have all of these. Have you eaten lunch?"

"Not yet. I was about to buy but then I recognized a brunette woman and it was you so I decided to join at your table. Well, if that would be okay."

"Gee… Cory, it's more than okay."

"Can I have a hug? I've really missed my talented & stunning friend."

I hugged him as he kisses my cheek. His body is really warm, as usual. I missed the sweet scent of his perfume. I missed staring at his brown narrowed eyes. I also missed the perfection of his dimples, redness of his lips, his big shoulder muscles and his very cute smirk. Gosh, I missed him so much!

"That was sweet. I've missed it." He told me and he excused himself from me because he's going to order his lunch.

After a few minutes, he was back. I noticed that his smile is really big. I felt even more secured whenever he's beside me.

"Lea, are you sure it's okay with you if I eat lunch with you? If you're uncomfortable, I'll just find another table."

"Oh Cory, it's 100% fine!"

"Okay. You're the one who said that. So, can you believe that we have made our promise?"

"Hey, you are actually the one who insisted that promise so don't laugh at me. Laugh at yourself, instead." I laughed as he joins me.

Again, we talked about the stuffs we had. Audition, then our first hang out which seemed like a date. Then we remembered when we went to MacArthur Park and we are playing Truth Or Consequence. I remembered the man we ran off because Cory keeps on chasing me at the park when suddenly I lost my balance and hit someone. We both looked at each other shocked because the man fell off the ground but Cory looked at me and smiled so I continued running. We spent the lunch eating and laughing until we realized that it's getting late and we still need to get ourselves fixed. Cory walked with me while heading to our dressing room as he entered his which was just beside mine. He then gave me a sweet kiss on my forehead. After that, he finally walked over to his room as he waves goodbye to me.

"Is the make-up okay? I'm sorry but you know I'm just as nervous as hell. Ugh, Lea, focus! You've made it! Now prove to them that you deserve grabbing the lead role." I keep on telling myself about it. I was going crazy because I only have two minutes left until the program starts. I'm so nervous because everybody's gonna watch me. The producers, creators, directors, choreographers and the entire cast. I have already met the entire cast and they were all incredible but Cory is really different from them. They seemed just like ordinary people but for me Cory is special. That is why I'm so nervous. Cory will be watching me sing. He will see me deliver a short speech and he will be seeing me with h=this gorgeous gown.

"Okay, Lea, get ready! We'll start in a few seconds and oh, go!" The assistant told me

I followed him and I went to the stage. I saw a tall man who was definitely Cory along with Amber and Chris as they introduce me. I smiled at them and mouthed 'thank you' as the entire cast clapped loudly but Cory was the loudest of them all.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. You know I would be very honest but I couldn't deny the fact that I feel so nervous at this point. Me standing before you delivering a speech and a song." The audience laughed at my humor.

"Let me just tell you a few words before I render the song. When I was 15, well I guess that was about three years ago, right? No, I'm kidding." I laughed as the audience laughed at me too

"Seriously, when I was 15, I started auditioning for the lead roles on some Broadway Musicals. They always tell me that I have an incredible voice and it is definitely remarkable but I always receive poor comments about my physical appearance. How many managers told 'Get a nose job if you like me to work with you.' But I never did that. They also told me that I'll never land on a lead role if I don't get a nose job. Yes, I finally admit I was nervous while auditioning here 'cause I'm already expecting a poor comment regarding my looks but I didn't. No one has ever told me to get a nose job here. So now, I'd like to tell everyone that if you really want to achieve something, DON'T STOP BELIEVING and yes, LOVE THE WAY YOU ARE! TRUST YOURSELF! Prove them that what you've got and never be discouraged. Set their negative comments as your stepping stone on how you can achieve and meet you aspirations. You know, let me take his opportunity to thank God, my family, my Glee family especially to Cory Monteith, who has helped me a lot during the auditions. So that's all, I think most of you are getting bored." I tried to pretend that I wasn't being emotional and thankfully, I succeeded.

The piano started so I began to sing my winning song 'On My Own'. It was passionate as always, feeling the connection between the audience. I saw some of my castmates almost in tears. As I belt out the note, I heard clapping as I spotted Cory with his mouth opened and eyes bulged clapping loudly and proudly. The song ended as I earned a standing ovation. I quickly spotted Cory in the corner of my eyes and I can see how happy he is which touched my heart as I got off the stage.

Everybody has already approached me and told me compliments about my inspiring speech and touching performance except Cory. I was feeling devastated because I'm expecting him to be the first one to talk to me after the dinner.

I headed back to the dressing room so I can redo my hair and make-up only to find Cory standing outside the room.

"Hey,W-What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I'm waiting for you so I can congratulate my stunning friend, Lea."

"Oh, Yes. Have you waited long?"

"No, not that long. Lea, I just want to tell you that you're amazing and perfect and awesome and cool and inspiring and everything! Words can't describe you! A great singer. A great actress and a great friend!" He hugged me tightly and placed kisses on my hair as he pressed his chin on my head. There was a peaceful moment. The scene was passionate like we are already filming a scene. The place was perfect and sweet. I give him a little more time to hug me because I'm still enjoying the moment and so does he. We only pulled apart when he felt that I was having a hard time to breathe 'cause he's holding me very tightly. After we pulled apart, we stared at each other. He looked deeply at my big chocolate eyes as his lips stretched, forming a crooked smile. He then stroked my curly hair down to my jaw without breaking the eye contact. I realized that he's still holding me around my waist but I don't wanna spill the moment. Besides, there was no one in the room besides Cory and I. We were still having a moment when someone knocked on the door.

"Lea? Are you there? A lot of people want to talk to you. They are waiting outside." I finally recognized the voice and it was Angela Montez, my manager.

It saddened me a lot because I was suppose to have a longer time with him but there's nothing I couldn't do so I broke the hug.

"Cory, I hate this part but I really need to go now, people are waiting outside. I need to go. Thank You for all of this!"

"It's okay Lea, I understand. You can go now; I don't want to hear comments about you ignoring the people behind Glee." He laughed

I smiled at him as I headed back to the gazebo to meet the people who want to talk with me. I still can't manage to control giggling. I could still smell the scent of Cory, sticked on my gown. But I just knew one thing, Cory is special to me and he's very attached to me.

**So, how's this one? I decided to upload this earlier because of your inspiring reviews! Starting next week, I'll be posting one chapter per week 'cause classes will resume soon. Please keep reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this one, next chapter is full of Monchele!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter of my story which is short. I'm sorry but this isn't Monchele yet and yes, I promised that next chapter is Monchele. I'll make it up to you. I do promise Monchele is really coming. Please drop comments and tell me if I should continue writing 'because I feel that my readers are bored. Just please review! Thank you and keep on reading!**

"…..is the make-up okay? How….How about the costume? Is the outfit okay? I feel super awkward." My voice is trembling, apparently nervous because of our first day of filming. I'm not sure what exactly made me nervous. If it is the pressure, the interrogating director we met yesterday, the vocal producers and my cast mates. It had been a long time since I acted with the camera on because I used to act on stage live.

"Lea, chill. Everything is absolutely fine. All is settled. Your make-up is pretty and it looks good. Your costume is fabulous and your hair rocks." Melanie, my make-up artist and hair stylist assured me.

"Okay, okay. Melanie, thank you. Please forgive me… I'm just so nervous and pressured." I sighed heavily as I sat infront of the mirror.

"Lea, it's going to be fine. Trust me. Look, I do understand that it is really nerve wrecking and hard but Lea I believe in you and so do the directors. They are expecting a lot from you, especially when they heard you're a Broadway actress. So will you go now and come to the set?" Melanie told me

"I really don't think I can go now." I said looking down

"Will you just spoil everything because of your nervousness and the pressure you're feeling right now? Lea, you've undergone so many auditions just to be in this show. Look at how many millions of singers like you are aspiring to be in this show. And now, you own it. You rare now an official cast of Glee and you are the lead role. Now, move and go prove to them that you deserve getting that." Melanie firmly said.

"Yes. Right. Thank you, Melanie. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time but I'll make it up." I stood up as I kiss her cheek and hug her.

I started walking out from my trailer but I forgot something to tell to Melanie.

"Hey, Melanie, by the way I love the make-up." I finally waved goodbye at her as she smiled at arranged my stuffs. I headed to the set. The three main creators were there, sitting comfortably on the couch having a small talk. I found out that they will be going to direct the first episode. I was so relieved it wasn't Mr. Adam Shankman because he's so interrogating and he has a short temper. I turned my eyes on my right side as I spotted Diana talking to another blonde girl. I carefully joined in their conversation.

"Hey Diana!"

"Oh. Hey, here's our star. Heather, I want you to meet Lea, the one who's going to play 'Rachel Berry', the main character."

"Oh! Great. Nice to meet you, Lea. You must be a good singer and actress. I guess Ryan is right, you're beautiful."

"Thank You."

"Lea, I want you to meet Heather, 'Brittany Pierce' in the show. She's an awesome dancer."

"Well, great! I've always wanted to be a dancer when I was younger but I just focused on my singing career. Nice meeting you too, Heather."

"Okay guys! Everybody is here so let's start!" Ryan finally stood from the couch. He instructed us to have a moment of peace and silence as he led the prayer so we can start our day full of blessings and guidance. After that, we hugged each cast member I first hugged Ryan and then Diana until I reached Cory, who was the last one I hugged.

Xo8u0y67 …

The scenes were too amazing. Yes I proudly say I'm really doing well portraying an aggressive, conceited and bossy Rachel Berry which is the exact irony of my personality when I was High School even now. On the other hand, Cory was also a good actor. He challenged me a lot and I'll say he did a great job portraying Finn Hudson. For some weird reasons, I felt butterflies on my stomach whenever we film scenes together and whenever he's around. But Cory just always has the power to make me feel nervous but happy. I just feel super conscious whenever he's in front of me. Ryan mentioned some compliments about me for already five times and those were really inspiring and made me even more proud and act more hilariously. But I can also say it's hard, _Really hard. _You have to memorize the script, do dance rehearsals, record the tracks and film the scenes. There was no time for us to talk onset even while on a break so I can fully understand why Cory and I haven't talked yet all throughout the day. Sometimes, I have a spare time to sneak out from his trailer but I always see him passed out, sometimes chatting with his male cast mates.

Xo8u0y67 …

I am getting sadder and sadder because fifteen hours had already passed yet no word from Cory. I wonder why he hasn't talked to me. Perhaps, he's busy doing something.

I waited five more hours until he walks over to me and chat with me even for a little time only but we're finally over filming the first 3 scenes. The other cast mates already decided to pack. I noticed that Cory is really doing nothing but rest and check his phone, I also started packing. While packing my stuffs, I felt a pinch on my heart. I couldn't help but feel bothered. What have I done wrong? Is he mad? Or he doesn't only feel talking to me now? Did he found a new friend now? These questions keep asking on my mind as I tried to pretend I don't feel anything bad. When I was done, I finally said goodbye to them.

I tried my best not to be pissed but I just simply couldn't. But he just seemed different now; He's not the Cory guy I met before who's cheerful, bubbly and fun to be with. He didn't even manage to left a simple 'hi or hello' to me. At least he talked to me but now I feel out of place especially when I'm alone because he's just the friend I met. I feel so thrown and underappreciated a while ago by my friends. But I really did nothing to make him not talk to me. I missed his crooked smile and the cheerful attitude he has.

I started heading to the place where my car was parked. When I finally reached my car, I noticed that his car was parked next to mine. I was hoping that he's going to drive back home now so I decided to wait for him until he walk over so we could have a chance to talk. But ten minutes have already passed when I started to wait for him but he still doesn't go to his car. I checked him out only to see him having a conversation with Ryan so I lost hope and made my way to my house. While I was driving, something pooped on my mind. Am I expecting a lot from him without realizing that we're only friends? He was just a close friend, right? The last time I checked, we were. But why should I expect a conversation with him while not on the other cast mates? Am I over reacting? Besides, I've just met him a month ago. Stop, Lea! He's just a friend and it just so happened that I met him earlier compared to the other cast mate. I should not expect. I totally shouldn't. We are just friends, nothing beyond it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Well, I promised you that a lot of Monchele stuffs are coming so now, here's the first one. This is the part one of the chapter which will be a teaser but if I have time, I'll post the next one later or in a day or two and it'll be all bout the stuffs they will be doing. Just so you all now, I'm only thirteen years this chapter old and I'm a girl from Philippines so forgive me for some typographical or grammatical errors. Thank You. Please keep reading and reviewing! Please tell me if it's good enough.**

Yes! We are finally done filming the first episode of Glee! It wasn't easy because it took as five weeks to film all of the scenes of only the pilot episode. I'm so tired and exhausted because of the deadly dance rehearsals, never ending recording of tracks and the non-stop filming of scenes which takes 11 hours or so. It is really hard compared to the Broadway Shows I've worked but I am really happy doing my job. I just love the show, the cast and all the persons behind Glee! It's definitely worthy!

Things are also doing well between Cory and I. We've already talked two days ago. He apologized and stated that he's just tired and busy. I told him it was okay, though at first not but I clearly understand and know that our work is hard that's why I just accepted his apology. Well, at least he apologized. I also realized that it wouldn't be healthy for me and for Cory and for the show if we keep doing the stuffs which shouldn't be. Besides, I already figured everything out! We are just friends.

After we accomplished our work, Ryan decided that we should have a one-week break because the show is really hard to work on. Besides, Glee will be released in the next five months, so we still have a lot of time. I decided to spend the break in New York so I can see my family and Jonathan because I've really missed them. Plus, I still have to fix some stuff regarding my past Broadway Auditions.

I am heading to my trailer so I can get my stuffs, fix myself and pack so I can land in New York as early as possible. As I entered the room, I've noticed that the messy things were all cleared out and arranged orderly in the place they should be. Maybe it was either Angela or Melanie who fixed these. Because of the orderliness, it helped me saved time to pick and pack things. I grabbed my make-up kit and put it on my Gucci Bag. I also picked out some comfortable dress. I only the important things needed as I took off my Rachel Berry outfit and replaced it with a green sleeveless shirt and a denim jeans with my gorgeous flat shoes. I put some mascara on and a blush. After doing the woman stuffs, I exited my trailer and headed to the parking area.

While walking, I felt something on my pocket. It was my iPhone so I checked it out because it may be Angela or Ryan. As I took it off my pocket the screen says I got a text message from Cory. _Cory?_ I can't help but be curious on what this message contains so I read it.

'_Hey Lea! Can we please talk before you leave? I need to ask you something really important! Meet me at Starbucks, I'm already on my way! See you! XO!' – Cory_

I smiled as I replied back. What is that important thing he needs to ask me?

_Okay. Give me fifteen minutes. I'm pretty sure the Starbucks you're talking about is a few minutes away from here. See you! –Lea_

I carried all my stuffs and quickly go to the parking area. I placed all the stuffs and extra things at the back and get inside the car and started driving, wondering what drove Cory to send me that message.

…

"Sadly, it took me thirty minutes to be here! I'm so sorry, Cory. But the traffic is really huge." I told him

"No, Lea. It's okay. I also got stucked on that traffic."

"Anyways, what is that so important? That made me curious."

"Oh, um. Lea, I've ….I've already been thinking about these as soon as they told us we'll be having a break… So, I …you know …. I….. I want to ask you if it's okay if you … you stay with.. me on my vacation house in Canada? Y-You know, we rarely talk and I… I guess I've missed you so much. I know, we'll be very busy in the next following months, so I want to spend the vacation with you. But, don't worry it's okay if you have some other stuffs to do."

I sat speechless directly putting my eyes on him. What the heck? Did he just ask me out? Or what?

"C-Cory, wait. Seriously? Y-You're asking me this? But I don't want you to spend the vacation with me. You need some rest. You need to go get some sleep. You need to relax and forget about the other stuffs." I stammered as I felt the feeling of disappointment and regret because I know I blew the chance and throw all of it but I was right! I'm doing the right thing! He needs his home not me.

"No, No Lea, I-I mean the vacation house is in Canada. It's gonna be fine. I can still get some rest and a complete sleep when you're there. Plus, I want you to meet my family. They are actually expecting you. So, please?"

"C-Cory.. I don't know, your idea is great but …don't you think that I'll be a burden for you and to your family?"

"No... Not at all."

"Cory... I'm- Okay fine! I'm going!" I don't know what happened. A few seconds, I was insisting that I wouldn't be going but something just slipped and made me agreed to him which I can't even explain.

"Really? Lea? How about….. New York?"

"Oh. Right, but I can manage to stay in Canada for three days sand another three days in New York. You think it'll be okay?"

"Yes! Great, Lea! So, have you already packed? Because I ha already did! Take a look under the table." He said with a very anticipating childish tone.

"Yes, Mr. Monteith. I had already done it too. In fact, I'm already on my way to the airport. So, when are we leaving?"

"Would you mind if I take you to the airport now?"

"Not at all." I told him as I grinned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After two hours of travel, we are finally here! Within those two hours, a lot has happened. First, we argued about the ticket because I wanted to pay my own but Cory insisted to pay both. I fought back and refused because I'm ashamed to him. Besides, I'll be staying on his vacation house and of course, he will be providing me foods and other stuffs. I don't want to be his burden but he's just so stubborn so I let him pay both tickets as he reassured me it's fine. Second, he took me to an Italian Restaurant while waiting for the flight. He ordered pasta and three huge pizzas so we can eat during the flight. At this point, I'm getting more ashamed so I insisted to pay at the counter but it was too late! He had already paid for it! Again, we argued. We went to the plane together without even saying a word to each other. Few minutes later, I starved. As much as I wanted to eat those yummy pizza he offered, I ignored it and ate my own snacks, not talking to him all throughout the travelling.

"Hey… Still angry?" He asked me with a tone of teasing

"Oh, shut up. Don't get me mad or I'll get a flight heading to New York."

"It's okay! It's more than one hundred percent fine, Lea. Please don't get ashamed with me, I'm your friend. Now, give me a smile, umm... the sexy one." He told me laughing

"Unless you won't accept my payment for the ticket and food, I won't give you a smile." I told him, looking angrily and sounding fierce but deep inside, I kinda like what's going on now.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't keep your word. Yeah! Lea's lips are already stretching! Oh! Oh! Did you see that? She's smiling! Yeah! Smile! Smile! Smile! Sexy, smile for me.!" He pleaded, desperately trying to make me smile and talk to him but I couldn't help but giggle and laugh. I made a laugh, more than what he asks.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! See? You can't even keep your words!" He told me as he took me into his big arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Lea. We're here! This is my vacation house. I don't know if some friends are coming They wanted to meet you badly that's why I brought you here-"

"What? They are here? Oh my… why didn't you tell me?"

"It's okay, they liked you so much anyway."

"But what if I turned them off? Look at me, I'm such a mess."

"Stop talking Ms. Michele, C'mon just follow me."

We entered his vacation house. As he opened the door, I was marvelled! His vacation house is so fantastic! I never thought his family has a vacation house like this. I would conclude, Cory came from a rich family which is exactly opposite from where I came from. One thing, I've noticed that the furniture and the placement of everything is perfect, creating more illusion in the living room. They were all sorted out. The lights, couches, furniture and etc. were perfect. I walked closer so I can see more of their kitchen and dining room. All parts of his vacation house were fantastic and well-placed.

"Can we go upstairs?" Cory asked "Your room is upstairs."

"Sure." I followed him as he went upstairs. The beautiful balcony wooed me! I looked around and saw that they still have another floor. Cory opened the door of one of the rooms.

"Ma'am, this will be your room. You have a bathroom and everything is provided. You also got a mini-kitchen. You have a king-sized bed and I really think it's big for you so there will be lesser risk of falling from the bed. There, you got the laptop session and a semi-trailer corner where you can do your woman stuff. You got TV and we got a lot of movies for you. So are you taking this, ma'am?"

I stepped forward and looked at my room. The room looked like a hotel. It was enormous. It was as big as the description of writers on a princess' room. I got everything I need and it seemed that you can live in this room forever.

"Are you sure? I mean, the room was perfect for a princess. You know, I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh no, Lea. Come on, you are my visitor and no matter how you wanted to sleep on the couch, I'll never let you do it." He carried my bags and placed it on one of the tables provided. I helped him do it.

"So, I forgot to tell you, you have to look outside so you may appreciate your room more." When he told me that, I lifted up the nice curtains so I can see what is he talking about. When I was done, I saw a beautiful lake and the incredible sunset which I'm looking forward to see on LA. The sun's ray reflects so good on the lake as I hear the sweet chirping of birds.

"Lea, you wanna go there?" He asked me

"You have no idea!" We went downstairs and ran off as he started chasing me. I've missed seeing a lake because there was obviously none in LA. When I made it downstairs, I saw a gazebo at the right side of the lake. It was beautiful so I decided to draw nearer, but as I did, I decreased my speed allowing Cory to catch me. Both Cory and I walk towards to the gazebo until I finally saw a short blonde woman, not taller than me with a tall man. She does not have the typical body posture of a woman so it made me hard to see guess who it was. Probably, she's Cory's friend. When we are finally at the gazebo, she turned around to face us.

"Hi, mom!" Cory yelled as he took his mother into a big hug, making his mother laugh at his childishness.

"Bro," He motioned and hugged him brotherly as they high-fived.

At that moment, I feel nothing. It took me a while to process all what is happening right now. Just a few hours a while ago, I was in LA but now I'm in Canada. I don't know if I'll get embarrassed or something. I don't know if I'm just tired or hungry or both.

"Mom, Shaun, this is Lea, my close friend playing 'Rachel Berry' on Glee."

"Lea, this is my mother, Ann and this is my brother, Shaun."

**PS: Please tell me if I should post the continuation now! I just noticed that I get so many hits and visitors, but I only get a few reviews. Mind helping me get 50 reviews? I don't care if it's positive or negative. Just please click 'Review This Chapter' and drop you comments and suggestions and tell me if I should keep writing. Thank You! I'll be expecting your reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! Your reviews keep me going. It's good that you enjoyed last chapter and yes, this is the continuation. Please leave your suggestions and comments! Put them in your reviews! I love you all! By the way, I just want to remind you that I post one chapter per week due to some other stuffs and school is really hard. Again, drop reviews!**

I do not know if what I'm going to respond. I just couldn't understand why things are going too fast! It never crossed my mind that a small town girl like me could meet a wealthy boy and reach Canada. At this point, I feel so overwhelmed and shocked to see that Cory's family stand before me as I feel the butterflies move around my stomach. I never thought Cory's mom will make me feel like this.

"Hey Guys! I missed my Baby Boy!" His mother hugged him as Cory rolled his eyes and hid himself at his mother's dress because of embarrassment.

"Mom, I'm a big boy!" He mentioned.

"Why Hello, Ms. Lea Michele! You are such a wonderful lady! Come, sit here. Cory is so right, you're fabulous and _hot_." Cory's mother told me as I felt my cheek blushed. My eyes bulged when his mom said that. Did Cory really mention it? Or was it just a _compliment?_" I flinched.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Monteith. Your sons are also fabulous and handsome." I finally managed to drop a word, unsure of what to say and what will be the impact to his mother. The two brothers are different. Very different from each other. First, Shaun, his brother is a blonde and he doesn't have the perfect redness of Cory's lips which he inherited from his mom and the dazzling eyes Cory got. His nose isn't as refined as Cory's. Shaun isn't as tall as Cory. Cory is casual and simple while Shaun looks very formal. But I can also picture that Shaun is kind, cheery but serious which is the mere opposite of his brother.

"Oh, dear. I like how you respect me and treat me formally but you can simply call me Ann. I'm so happy for my son for having an incredible friend like you!" Ann said, proudly tapping Cory's back. I could tell that Cory is feeling awkward.

"So, Lea I hope you wouldn't mind but can you please tell me about the audition- I mean how you two met." Ann asked me

I was surprised to know that he tells what's going on in LA to his mom. I usually think that it isn't usual for a boy especially to a man to share his secrets to his mom. Ann asked me politely and she's kind so I answered her question. I told her about the whole audition and I was flattered because she giggles when I mention the sweet moments his son and I have gone through. As we talk more, I noticed that I'm feeling comfortable talking with her, gaining my confidence one more time. Ann and my mother share a lot of similarities which made me understand why Cory and I easily clicked and established a good friendship.

Meanwhile, I can see Cory and his brother rolled their eyes obviously getting bored so I find a way to end Ann and I's conversation without making a sound of offensiveness and dislike.

"Hey, you mind if I serve the lunch now?" Shaun carefully interrupted our brief conservation looking directly at Ann as she nodded. Shaun stood up to get the plates, spoons and forks. Cory helped him as he places the dish on the table.

"Lea, I hope you wouldn't mind on the food served. I was the one who cooked so I'm sorry if it doesn't taste good." Shaun calmly talked to me.

"Oh. No, don't worry about me. It'll be all right. It's no big deal." I assured him.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Lea's vegan!" Cory snapped.

"Don't worry about it. I can eat meat. I guess nothing will take place if I eat your prepared dish, besides, I can eat anything. I'm not a food picker." I once again assured them.

"Are you sure Lea? We can cook another dish." Ann politely approached.

"No, it's really okay, Ann. I'll be fine. I also wanted to taste a Canadian Specialty, anyway."

"That'll be great." Cory smiled as his eyes met mine, giving me a shiver.

Cory got the dish as he puts some of it on my plate. The plate looks antique so I got a bit sensitive about it as I carefully reached the spoon and fork. The dish looks awesome and it smells delicious. Shaun has made a beautiful garnish which gives me more appetite. I grabbed the knife and cut the meat, taking it onto my mouth.

"Wow! I-It's…. spicy!" I reached out for the juice and drank it heavily, almost drinking all of it as I repeatedly bite my tongue, trying to get rid of the spiciness glued to my burned tongue.

"Oh, yes Lea it really is. That was one of the recipes I learned when I was still a College Student." Shaun told me.

" .. Oh, uh.. you mean, you s-studied…. Culinary …A-Arts?" I tried to talk despite my poor tongue.

"Yes. He did." Ann proudly said.

"Are you all right, Lea?" Cory asked

"I guess I am. The dish is just really spicy and I'm surprised! But, Shaun, it's delicious! I want to get the recipe and tell it to my dad."

"Your dad? Is your dad a chef too?" Shaun asked

"Actually, he didn't have a formal lesson but he owned a delicatessen."

"Cool." Shaun grinned

"Wow! I missed Canada; you know we lived here in Toronto for a year while working on 'Ragtime'."

"Oh. Cool, Lea. You resided in Toronto for a year." Ann said

As we talk and talk, the crashing and splashing of waves along the shore can be heard. The place was peaceful and calmed. Canada has always been one of my favourite places; even I only resided here for a year. Cory, Shaun and Ann are really happy even if they didn't have their father now. What I like about them is that they are humorous, kind and calmed.

"So, what's the next agenda?" Cory asked

"I'm going to wash the dishes." Shaun quickly answered.

"I'm going to fix something," said Ann who answered right after Shaun.

"So, I guess I should take you a tour to our vacation house." Cory connoted.

"Sure! That'll be great!" I get out of my seat and jumped next to Cory.

As Shaun and Ann headed back to the vacation house, Cory and I started to walk very slowly, intensifying every detail of the view.

"Hey, I'll be the one to apologize if my mom and bro annoyed you. They're just really talkative." We both laughed.

"It's okay! I like talkative people. Besides, I talk a lot too. We're just the same."

"Yes. So, Lea this is the lake. When I was around 16, I use to go see the lake if I'm depressed or lonely."

"Why? I mean why the lake?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's just relaxing. The perfect shape of mountains, brilliant reflection of light to the lake, stillness of water and everything. They're just really perfect!" Cory exclaimed

"Right! You have a good vacation house. How I wish we had one." I laughed as Cory chuckled

"Come on, keep walking." I followed him as he kept walking. I noticed his arms around my waist. I let him do that as we kept walking. Meanwhile, I saw something.. well I should say it's strange. It is a blanket, bag full of foods, a wine and other stuffs all inside a not too big brown boat.

"Cory! Look, there are some foods and wine on the boat!" I innocently told him

"Yes, yes. They are placed there because we are going to ride on that boat! Come here, wear this." He took a life vest and carefully placed it on my tiny body. He did the same as he let me inside the boat. I slid off my foot.

"Oh gosh! Cory!" I started panicking because the boat started to move.

"Lea, I got your hand. It's okay." I placed the other foot as I finally sat on the boat. Cory took the puddle and climb off the boat, causing the boat to move making me scream.

"Cory! Oh my!"

"Geez, Lea. I'm in here. You won't fall."

"I'm sorry… I'm just scared. I've never ridden on a boat." I confessed.

"Seriously?" Cory asked as I nodded.

"So, this is your first time, huh. Lea, relax. Nothing's going to happen. I promise."

"Yes. But I'm going to kill you if something will happen!" We both laughed

"Okay, calm down I'll start paddling."

For a moment, I tried to shut my mouth and feel the fresh air blew my hair. It was enjoying riding on a boat especially when I hear the sound of water, flowing peacefully.

"Cory?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Um, do you want to go fishing? Here, I got this." He showed me the net and the other stuffs.

"Cool! But you know…"

"Come on, Lea! It's fine! Don't you know that catching a fish is enjoying?" He teased me.

"Fine! But we are not killing them!"

"Okay."

"You know, this will be more amazing if we make this a competition. Whoever catches the fish on the quickest time will punish the loser."

"Wow! I'm in!"

"Sure!" He handed me the tools needed as he started counting, so we can get ready. I dipped the hook in the lake. I tried my best to search for a fish but unfortunately, I haven't caught one. Cory hasn't too and I can see that he's having a hard time. We waited a few minutes later. But still, I haven't caught anyone. I finally gave up decided to pull the hook up when I felt something in the tip of the hook. I quickly pulled up the string so I can see if I was able to catch one!

"Cory! I got it! I caught one! I've beaten you up, Monteith!" I exclaimed

"What the!" Cory panted "No! I can't!"

"What you see is what you get, Monteith. I'm so sorry but I guess you're really lost! Now, face the punishment."

"Okay.. okay, fine!" He puts his arms on his forehead.

"Don't worry this is easy. You just have to tell me a little secret. Just a little." I used my hands to show him how little the secret he has to tell.

"It is hard, Ms. Michele."

"No! I'm going to ask you to tell a secret or I'll be asking you to dance?"

"Fine!"

"Okay, go ahead."

"You make me so nervous, Lea."

"Tell the secret now!" I yelled

"That was it. I've already told you! You're just having hearing problems, I suppose so."

"No, that was a joke not a secret."

"It is. You know when you're always around, I got so nervous. I can't even explain why but I guess there's just something in you. You always make me feel so conscious. Like, I always wanted a mirror on my bag."

"Really? I mean, I don't make people nervous."

"You do. Because you made me so nervous. I'm feeling nervous right now. Every time I look into your deep Brown Eyes, I felt butterflies on my stomach dancing around."

"But when you stared down on my nose, you feel so disgusted." I laughed.

"No. I don't care. I like your nose."

I sat froze on the boat, facing a blushing Cory with a grin on his face. Cory has always been so true and real. His eyes always tell me what his mood is. Right now, his eyes were all focused on mine which made me freeze. Just for once, I felt proud of myself. I felt so special and remarkable just like every girl wants to be. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews and for continuously comprehending to 'This Is How Love Starts'. I am sorry if it took me a week before uploading this, it's because of our Pre-Final Examination and it's a busy week for me. Anyway, enjoy this chapter even I know this isn't as good as other chapters and don't forget to review. Thanks!**

There is something in him. There is something he makes me feel. Something that I have never felt before yet it is still weird. We have undergone a lot of stuffs. Ever since we went to Canada, the feeling grew stronger. When he's around, I feel so nervous especially when I have to film scenes with him. I don't know if I feel uncomfortable or comfortable because he's goofy and charming. He's so patient, kind and good-looking, I suppose so. He's so special to me and he's very close to my heart. I just love his black hair. I love how tall he is. I love how he sometimes licks his lips before speaking. I love his nose line. I love how he blushes when he's shy or feeling awkward. I love his mole on his cheeks and most of all; I love how his eyes dazzle. His patience and generosity is so evident. The shivers he use to give me every time I talk to him.

I folded my pillow on the cold side as I started making visions of him and I, splashing on their beautiful lake in Canada while I am laying herein my childhood bedroom in New York. I can't help but smile as I was awoken by the brightness of the sun. I looked at the clock and checked the time. It is already 6:30 in the morning. I am a very morning person but I opted not to get up on my bed and interrupt my daydream because obviously, I absolutely enjoy what I'm doing. Up until now, I feel so flattered on what we did. I know that there is something I feel for him but I just haven't figured it out yet. Maybe this is because it is too early to call it now.

While I was giggling frantically on my bed, my phone beeped. Irritated because my daydream was interrupted, I hesitantly reached for my phone. I got a text from him.

_Hi! I know you are awake now and you're probably enjoying with your family in New York. I just want to tell you how much I enjoyed being with you even for just three days. I know I've mentioned this three times already since you left Canada. By the way, good morning! Xo_

My lips twitched from a straight to a curved line, making myself smile. I stared repeatedly at his text for about five minutes, intrigued because of 'xo'. I will never know how he meant that word. Cory is sweet and fond of using those words but I just couldn't resist the feeling right now. Actually, I wanted to stay longer at Canada than I should be.

After sometime, I found myself giggling, smiling and pacing back and forth. I placed my hands on my face as I notice my sweat run down my face and neck. Oh, how he makes me feel. I wouldn't deny the fact that I missed him already. I frantically took my iPhone and look for our pictures while we're still in Canada. I recalled all of our moments together. We were laughing, kidding each other and hanging out as if we've known each other for a very long time. Every time I see a photo of him, I felt my heart beat faster as more sweats run down like a waterfall on my neck with a smile full of intensity.

When I have finished viewing our pictures, I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. There, I found my grandmother laughing quietly together with my cousins. I looked at them one by one. Their faces seem so happy. Not just happy but hysterically happy. I happen to be inquisitive so I walked over to them.

"Hey! Good Morning! It's nice to see everybody in the good mood. What's up?" I said with a yawn. They answered me nothing except for their awkward hysterical laughs as they exchange glances with each other, making me feel so uncomfortable.

"What?"I tried to inquire again but all response I get is their unbelievable insisting of nothing which seems to confuse me a lot. I stared at them confused as I gave up and grabbed for the coffee and thermos. I was about to take a sip form my coffee when grandmother speak up.

"L-Last night, I checked you out on bed. I heard mumbles and… it's Cory. Ys, that's the name! Cory! And child, you are giggling. I think you're dreaming about that Cory guy. Then this morning I saw you by the window … and I suppose you are daydreaming again. Child, your smile is really different. You know, the last time I saw you acting like this was well, you are around fourteen. Lea, child… is the Cory guy you've been dreaming of is your boyfriend?"

I felt my blood run up my face as my eyes widened when grandma told me those. I was left speechless. What am I going to tell her? And how am I supposed to face my cousins?

"Oh… um, grandma.." I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Can you tell us who's that Cory?" my cousins fervently asked.

"Child, you can tell us anything. Rest assured that we won't tell anyone. We are a family." Grandma added.

"Grandma… Are you being so confused or something? Me? Daydreaming? Mumbling Cory?" I tried to escape and make them believe that grandma's probably having a delusion because she's already old.

"Child, I am old but my eyes are still clear."

"No-" Grandma cut me off.

"Lea, you've been acting so strange since you arrived here in New York. Before, when you're visiting us you'll always spend it talking, laughing and chatting with us but now.. It's different. You know I'm not used to see you heading directly to your bed upon getting finished eating. I always find you locking yourself in your bedroom." Grandma said.

"Grandma, okay. Cory is playing 'Finn Hudson' in Glee."

"Please Aunt Lea; tell us about Cory and you. You know I like Finn and Rachel. I hate Quinn." My twelve-year-old niece pleaded.

"Oh, dear don't hate on her. She's pretty cool in reality. Well uh- actually Cory and I are just best friends. Nothing beyond it." I insisted

They kept me asking random questions but I told them nothing just like what I tell during interview.

"Lea, it's not bad to fall in love but dear, we are not sure if there's something goes on between you and Cory, but be careful. Always be careful. You can never know what he has in his mind. It's not that I'm saying he's bad, but just think about it, okay. Don't let guys easily catch you." Grandma kindly told me with her eyes convincing me and making me feel so guilty. Grandma has always been my friend since I was a teenager and she knows all of my secrets and she's always there to give me an advice. She's my family and she has to know it and for some awkward reasons, she made me thought about the stuffs we did.

"Okay fine, grandma." I exhaled as I begun to tell the whole story to her. I started at the very beginning and how I felt the first time I saw him. I told her the whole truth. As I tell it to her, she attentively listens and pays so much so much attention until I finally came to end it.

Grandma looked down on the floor and sighed. My eyes got a little confusion but grandma looked up to meet mine.

"Lea,"

"Yes, grandma?"

"Lea, okay. Have you ever thought of what the Canada thing means?"

I did not respond to her because I don't want to humiliate myself to her. Besides, I don't know what to respond.

"Dear, that's what I tell you. Be careful, okay? I'm not saying what my point is because I want you, yourself to think about it. You are already 22 and you should know it."

I simply nodded as I walked upstairs heading to my room. Grandma made me think. My phone once again beeped and found out that it was Cory who texted me again.

_Goodnight, Lea! Have fun!- Cory_

I placed my phone on my pocket, unable to distinguish what am I feeling right know. I entered my room and shut all the doors and windows and bring the curtains down to cover the window so they may not see me. Now that I'm alone, I should think about it. First, I can't identify our status. I don't exactly know how I feel. He makes me feel conscious. He makes me forget all the stress around. The shivers he used to give me were obviously not normal. _Cory and I are close to each other to the extent that other people thought we are a couple. But with that, I know we are not and we will never be. With all the hardships, barriers and other factors he had interfered, I'm sure he will not have a thing for me. The Canada Experience was fun and exciting but I clearly see that he loves his career and he's focused on it. Who am I in his life? I know I shouldn't let myself love him. Cory is the guy who is practical and he has priorities which does not include me, unfortunately. Knowing that he's now a Hollywood Hunk, he has achieved all his dashed dreams before, having a height of 6"3 with a killer and crooked smile, dazzling eyes, perfect nose and red lips, he will never happen to fall in love with me._

_Cory is not feeling the same way that I feel for him. After talking to Grandma, I realized that the Canada trip means nothing. It was just a mere trip and purely for the pursuit of relaxation and friendship. After all, I am still nobody to him. I was just a friend. I should soon stop acting like this. I won't let myself get hurt and hope for nothing. I should accept the fact that he's not the guy for me and I'm not the girl for him._


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really hoping that you are still into this story. I am so sorry if my story isn't going so well and I think it's a sign for me to end this. Should I? Please drop reviews because I may change my mind.**

"…. Well, wait! Let's check it out! No, you've gotta be kidding me! You know I hate those who are fooling me. Oh, wait no! No, this is not happening. No! Oh gee, Ryan! Look, everyone! Take a look at iTunes Charts! See the most downloaded songs." I was screaming at the top of my lungs when I checked out the iTunes Charts. My manager just told me that 'Don't Stop Believing' is now number one on iTunes! At first, I couldn't afford to believe her. Angela is sometimes a joker and she can easily fool anyone. But I just couldn't help but feel so curious so I looked and yes! It was definitely true! I checked my twitter and yes, it even trended. I was also happy that I got fans claiming that they ship me and Finchel which almost made my heart melted due to the happiness. I just couldn't believe that millions of people of everywhere downloaded it!

"Lea! Good! Everyone, Don't Stop Believing is Number One on iTunes!" Dianna frantically screamed almost dropping herself onto the newly polished floor.

"Whoa! Congratulations, everybody! Great Job!" Ryan said as he paces back and forth facing us. "But Mark, Dianna, we're going to film the scene again because Lea can be seen at the back." Ryan laughed easily as if nothing happened. If there would be no good news, I would have probably got a slap from him.

"Ooops, Sorry!" I headed to my trailer so I can scream there and jump without disturbing anyone. I looked for Angela but she was nowhere to be found. I have checked every trailer room for the girls and even for the boys but she's not there. I am starting to wonder where she is because she's always on my trailer arranging some stuff.

"Hey, Lea." A man said. I practically jumped a bit because the voice was so soft that it gave me a shiver. I was so surprised that it was Cory. Since I came here at work, I didn't talk to him or do the stuff we used to. I need to stay a bit away from him. It is not good for me and for him, who's probably doing the same. I thought. But he's calling me now and it would be very unethical if I would ignore him.

"Oh, hey. Uh.. Cory, w-what are you doing here? You scared me!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just because you are so tiny."

"Me? Tiny? Well, I guess you are right." We both laughed

"I was just about to tell you that Angela left along with my manager."

"Oh. Do you know why?"

"I don't know exactly but I think they are arranging our schedule for an interview."

"Interview?" I asked with a confused look.

"I don't know… maybe it's some sort of like that."

"Oh. Okay, thank you." I started walking towards my trailer hoping that he doesn't notice how much I am avoiding him.

"Hey, Lea wait! Let me congratulate you, our song is number one! Can I have a hug? The Canada Experience isn't enough." When Cory told that I automatically hugged him tightly as if we were on the airport that we've never seen each other for many years. He held me as he kisses my cheek making me giggle. The Canada Experience was really memorable and I consider it as one of my best trip besides the fact that I'm with Cory. But it's too short. I only stayed there for three days because I opted to arrange my past Broadway Stuffs in New York. Hugging him was one of the best things that happened this day.

"Lea, I think I should go. I have to film a scene."

"Oh. Okay, Guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure!" I beamed as I watch him walk towards the hallway.

xxxxx..

Few hours had passed until it was already past 1:30 in the morning. The director decided to finish filming the episode so we had consumed a lot of time. It was also few hours after Cory and I chatted. After filming, I packed my things quickly and run to the parking lot so I can go home already.

I was busy doing something on my phone. Obviously, tweeting something when a light striked me as a car stopped me. Again, it was Cory.

"Lea?"

I literally felt my blood run up causing me to gasp as I tried my best to stop it for him not hear it. "Oh yeah, uh- Cory, yes.. i-it's me, This is me, Lea."

"Oh, sorry." His apologetic voice once again gave me a shiver but I really need to go home or Angela would kill me.

" No, uh.. it's okay. I-I have to go now. Uh- t-there might be a traffic. Bye!" I hurriedly spoke.

"W-w-wait.. Wait.. Where's your driver?"

"Oh. He's not around. He's.. on a vacation. Uh, I don't know about Angela."

"Okay, hold on a second. I'm going to get you home." Cory get off from his car as he quickly held my hand, his eyes instructing me to go inside his car.

"No. Oh, I-I mean. I can drive myself home. I'm good."

"Come on, don't be silly. I saw you driving once. And you are having a hard time. If I let you drive yourself you might get hurt or worse you might get into an accident. Now come on."

"Cory-"

"I have a perfect idea! Come on! I can't wait!"

"Idea? Wait, where are you taking me? I need to go home! Besides, paparazzos are everywhere."

"Ride and you'll see."

"Is this safe?"

"Come on, I'll never get you into a trouble."

I sighed exuberantly but I didn't expect I agreed. I heard Cory giggled as I pretended to look something out of the window so I can hide from smiling. After a while, we drove off together as he keeps talking about the previous stuffs.

It didn't take a while for him to stop the car.

"Lea, we are here."

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around, trying to see the place we are.

He first get off from his car and opened the door as he reaches out his bare and cold hands to me. "We are in my apartment." He pronounced

I get off from the car as I happen to admire his apartment. His apartment was really huge. The gates were high class and it was obviously expensive. I looked down as I notice that his floor was made up of marmol, creating a beautiful illusion of the Beige color of his gate.

"Follow me." Cory said not releasing his hands from mine. I simply followed him as I was captivated by the beauty of his apartment. At first, it was really dark and it frightened me. Finally, Cory opened up the lights.

"This is my house, my apartment actually. Come here, uh. Enjoy and relax. Um… Lea can you wait me? I'm just going to cook our dinner. I got many movies here."

"Oh no, uh… I'm going to help you. What are you going to cook? I can be an assistant. Well uh, except for getting the ingredients on your cabinet. You know I can't reach it."

"I don't think so. I am going to cook my Canadian Specialty and for sure, you don't know this." I quietly laughed due to the reason that it seems he has planned this. I sat on his couch as I stare his house. The lights are just perfect. I wonder how Cory and I share the same taste of color shades. I stood up and decided to sneak at him in the kitchen. There, I saw him busy cooking pouring something. I went back to the living room and spotted something. _His Photo Album._ I laughed silently as I open his album as I was welcomed by his very cute four-year-old full body shot. I never thought he would be so tall because he was really tiny. As I continue to browse his photo album, my laughter began to be louder because of his young nude photos which will certainly have a place in my mind. I laughed hysterically almost falling onto the floor as I noticed him standing in the corner.

"W-What? Lea, what are you doing? That's my photo album you shouldn't be viewing that." Cory ran to me as he possessively took the photo album.

"Why? It's cute! Give it back to me!" I yelled as he placed the album on the top of his cabinet where I can't reach it.

"Lea, I'm finished cooking. Can we eat now? I'm starving."

"Sure. But can you please give the photo album back?" He pouted as I mention those words. I noticed that he's cuter when he does that.

"Okay. The lights, candles and the meal is now served. Here you go, ma'am." He sweetly gave a smile at me as he moves the chair backward, his eyes instructing me to sit.

"Mmm.. Smells good." The sweet aroma of the meal he prepared attacked me and caused me to be hungrier.

"Well, it is my Canadian Specialty and this was one of the bests Canadian Meal. Shaun taught me to cook this."

"Good. What's the name of this?"

"It's Ginger Beef, Hey uh, I got Champagne. I hope you won't mind. Uh, you know after my teenage stuff, this is the only alcohol containing soda I drink. That Okay with you?"

"No problem. Well, actually that's my favourite."

And with that, we began eating Ginger Beef as we talk about our business and drown myself at his crooked smile and hazel eyes.

"Hey, uh. Eat fast, Lea. I mean, so we can go see the stars out there." He said.

"Stars? Yeah. You know, I'm done eating."

He excused himself of me and went to his bedroom. I decided to wash the dishes because I realized that he has roommates and it would be very impolite to leave all of our mess in the sink. It would be a shame for me and Cory.

"Lea, no. Leave that. I'll be the one to do that later. Come on, let's go to my rooftop."

"No, No. No, Your roommates might be mad at you."

"Oh, no Lea. I mean they are having a t-trip in Canada for a week so .. no problem."

"You mean we're alone?" I flinched and got a little uncomfortable upon hearing that.

"Uh yes. C'mon. Let's go. Here I got telescope."

I stopped and stared at him when he told me that. He has a telescope?

"You have telescope?" I asked him.

"Yea. I don't see any problem in that."

He went upstairs as I look like a puppy, following him wherever he goes. I never thought that we share a little geeky attitude.

"There you go! A lot of stars! Let's check them out!"

Cory gave me his telescope and let me view them! The stars are really shining brightly.

"Cory look! That's a bigger one! C-Cory," I turned around to face him but he's not there.

"Cory? Hey! Cory?"

"Lea, I'm here. I got some foods and cloth so we can lay down there and see the stars clearlier."

I couldn't help but give him a little smile for what he did. That was an effort though. It is really tiring to go up and down.

"Oh yeah. They say some meteors are appearing at 9. Right?" I said.

Yes. And we are going to wait for them." Cory responded while he placed the cloth and put the pillows on it. He laid down as if he was going to bed and sleep.

"Won't you.. uh I mean, lay next to me? It's cold." He said as I practically jumped and lay next to him, he putting his arms around my waist as we snuggle up. When he did that, I felt something touched my heart. I don't know but I just smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He rubbed his hands on my side and felt the warmness of his hands until I noticed that I can't escape through his arms because they were all wrapped tightly on my tiny body. He then placed his lap on my leg. I couldn't help but feel frightened because he might squeeze me. Cory started to rub my back as he drew closer and placed his forehead over mine. I couldn't tell what I am exactly feeling right now. All I know is I wanted to capture and crush my lips on his and drown myself at him. I closed my eyes and fought the urge of doing that. When I opened it, I saw his face only an inch away from touching mine. He quickly placed his nose on mine, continuously rubbing my back with one of his hands cupping the side of my face. I can already feel his soft lips attached to mine as I closed my eyes again, ready to take his lips until a strong blow of wind disturbed our moment causing us to break our connection.

"Meteors?" We both asked. He smiled at me and get the telescope as I did the same. That was fast, though. I kept thinking of that until seven meteors passed. Every meteor, he closes his eyes and feel the cold breeze.

"What did you wish?" I asked him.

" _I wished that I can always do this and have some fun. I wished that I can always have you in my life. I wish that God will always protect you. I wish that your voice can inspire more people. I wish that you will always stay humble and beautiful. I wished that our friendship will get stronger. I'm keeping my final wish as my secret." _He told me as I smiled back.

I kissed his cheeks lightly. He hugged me for a moment as I closed my eyes, forgetting the stress. This day was so fast. All things happened so fast. I never realized Cory will wish something like that, that he will prepare a special dinner for us, that he will take me to his place, that he will make me feel happy.

After a few minutes, I decided to go home because it's already late. He gave me a final kiss on my cheeks as he waved goodbye. All that I was thinking was one of what he wished, which really touched my heart: "_I wished that I can always have you in my life."_

**PS: I think this story will have a one-month hiatus, meaning, I will not be posting a chapter for one month because our Final Examination is in March and I need to concentrate with my studies. That is the reason why I posted along chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank You!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm back again! I'm sorry if it took me few weeks to update this. It's due tour Final Examination and I hope you understand. Thank You for sticking into this. Please don't forget your reviews! They are always encouraged!**

Why hello New York! Finally, it's a long weekend for us Glee cast. Thankfully, we have another five day vacation because of the Christmas Hiatus in the next month and we're almost finished filming the last episode for the coming month. I landed in New York with Angela, Jenna and Naya. Jenna and Naya are of the same location and Angela's staying in Brooklyn so I was left alone because I'm heading to Bronx. I am so excited to go home because Jon and I are going to do a lot of shopping. Besides, I miss my parents. After a few minutes of travel, I finally reached our house. I was so surprised to see that the house seems peaceful and very clean. I was used to arrive her seeing my cousins play at the yard and hearing a lot of noise. But then, this was different.

I entered the house hesitantly. I only realized that probably, they have gone malling and bonding on the Central Park because it was Saturday, the day we use to have a family gathering which will be followed by the traditional pray-over. But it was too late when I thought about it.

"Hello everybody!" I tried to scream. At first, I got a little scared. There was really a complete silence and I am afraid of it. I tried to scream again as I started to panic, not knowing what to do.

"Lea, my daughter!" My very eager mom surprised me as she took me in her little arms followed by my dad who was smiling enormously.

"Ha-ha! Here comes my diva!" Dad said. I eagerly hugged them tightly as I recall those past months in Los Angeles wherein I was homesick.

"Darling, I know you're tired. C'mon, good thing I cooked your favourite"

"Gee! Perfect! I'm hungry and tired. C'mon, let's eat."

I helped them prepare the dining table. I placed all the placemats on the table. Mom served the viand while dad placed the plates, spoons, and forks. I felt so enlightened. I felt that tons of rocks have been removed away from my shoulder because of our stressful work. Meanwhile, we started chatting. There was no denial that I am very attached with my parents. Almost all my secrets were known by them. Even my very first crush while I'm in Middle School. Except for one thing, Cory. I quickly erased him in my mind as I drove back my attention to our conversation. We chatted about the past stuff; my hobbies when I was eight, Glee and many more.

After I finished eating my dad opened the television and watched the Canucks game which sort of reminded about Cory for the second time. One of my cousins volunteered to wash the dishes so I went to my childhood bedroom to unpack and get some rest for a while. As soon as I reached my room, I unpacked and placed all my stuff where they should be. While doing it, I heard a knock form my door.

"Can I come in?" I knew it and it is mom. "Need some help? Your room isn't cleaned yet." I must admit that I'm having a hard time unpacking and moving around. But I hate allowing my mom to come in because I know what her agenda is: She is going to ask me all about the Los Angeles Stuff which includes Cory and my greatest fear is for her to know that I was with Cory in Canada for a few days. But I hate lying to mom. Mom is the greatest adviser so I need to tell this to her. Besides, it was only for fun. I stood up from where I am sitting and headed to the door and opened it.

"What took you so long to open the door, honey?" Mom asked

"No-Nothing… I-I just have a hard time moving around."

"Oh, sorry honey"

"Mom, well it's okay… I mean you can watch the game with dad. I mean, I can do this."

"Why? Don't you want me here?"

"No! Of course not, mom. I-I mean,,, uh. Y-Yes.. you can stay here and help me." I finally managed to reply but I failed not to stutter. I just can't stop freaking out because I know what will happen.

"Okay… so as usual, Girl Talk while Unpacking? What do you think of it?" Mom asked me causing me to get more uncomfortable with the situation. I am so correct. In a few minutes, I will be having a sermon with mom and worst, with my dad.

"Uh, er. Sure! W-Why not?" I acted hoping mom wouldn't notice how scared am I right now.

"How's Glee?"

"It's fine, you know we're having a hiatus. Everything's great."

"Good. What about uh.. your cast mates? I want to hear something about them 'cause I've never heard any."

I swallowed hard as I felt my body pull aback. I shivered at Mom's question as I deliberate if I would answer it or not. "They're great and they came from different countries. Some were Latina, New Yorker, Asian, American, Italian and uh… Canadian. Seems like we're complete." I laughed horribly and tried to joke but Mom has the blank expression on her face.

"Canadian? Is that… the one who plays Finn Hudson… the quarterback?" Mom asked me

"Y-Yes."

"What about him, honey? He's cute and both of you have chemistry." Mom chuckled.

"Mom! He's just my best friend and we're happy." I yelled annoyingly.

"Why? I didn't tell anything bad, baby. Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not, mom. I just…"

"Just what, Lea Michele?"

My eyebrows knitted together when mom mentioned that. Does she have a clue on what stuff we did? It seems like she knows something.

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me Lea Michele, I know you. And the fact that your lips curled into a smile when I mentioned that person who plays a quarterback. There is something between you and him."

This is the moment. I need to tell the truth or mom would kill me. I need to have the courage to tell it. I must. "M-Mom, okay. P-Please don't get mad and don't get me wrong but, well that quarterback is Cory. Cory Monteith, mom. He's my friend, my best friend actually. He's kind and cool." I sighed as I continued. "Mom, last week I-uh he invited me to go to his hometown which is Canada. We went to his vacation house. I met his mom and brother and I spent days there. Don't worry, mom, nothing happened. I can assure you, nothing is going on between us, He, he just wants me to go with him so I-I agree. We used to do bonding stuff like picnic, going on each other's house and other stuff like that. Are you… mad?"

There was a quick silence and I understand that. I know I did the wrong thing. First, I should have asked permission to mom before going on Cory's house. Besides, I still don't know a lot about him and what if something bad happened?

"So I guess my daughter was starstrucked that this Cory guy had made her agree to go with him in _Canada_."

I did not reply instead I just look on the floor.

"I'm happy for you! I mean, you got a new best friend, well at least you're not alone in LA. That's good to know." Mom said.

"Wait? You aren't mad? Mom?" I jumped and hugged mom as she strokes my hair. At this moment, I felt that tons of rocks buried on my chest have been removed.

"I don't have problems with that. You're 23! You're an adult. Anyway, you're best friends only. Wait, are you sure? Best friends only?"

"Yes, mom! We're only best friends."

"Good. Well I just want to share you that is how love starts. Well, your dad and I only started as friends and we met on a playground. Honey, that's how good and true guys court a girl. Well, I'm happy! You got yourself a new BEST FRIEND!" Mom laughed as I join her.

"Why are you like that, mom? Stop teasing me!" I laughed

"Baby, just a friendly reminder: always be careful in everything you do. I'm not telling you that all guys are liars but during this time, you have to pick and examine guys carefully. Choose good friends, okay? Do not give your 100% trust to anyone. Most specially, FOLLOW YOUR HEART. DO WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY. Lea, you're 23. Learn to make decisions for yourself. Is that clear, baby?"

"Very clear, mom. Thank You! I love you, Mom!"

"I love you too, honey."

And with that, we hugged and mom left the room. However, something popped on my mind. Do normal friends hang out like Cory and I? Maybe. Do friends make you shiver? Maybe. Do best friends lay down next to each other, snuggle up, with their faces only an inch away and their lips almost touching? I don't know.

**This chapter only shows how her mom made her realized something. I might post the next chapter on Saturday. Please review! Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the next chapter! Hope you guys like this! I'm so happy for all your reviews! Please review! Thank You!**

It was a usual day in New York. Again, it is a sunny day. I went downstairs to check if there's someone in our house. I went to the kitchen but I only found my little cousin and asked her where everybody is although I know the answer. Everybody's at work. Dad is in the restaurant while Mom is also there to help him. My grandma and other cousins attended a School Activity that's why I was left alone. I hurriedly went back to my bedroom. It was a bright day and it is really hot so I immediately went to my bathroom and took a bath and then grabbed my denim tote bag, quickly picked out my pink 'Forever 21' dress with matching white doll shoes. I combed my hair frantically as if I'm in a hurry. I blew my hair and curl it in the quickest way possible. Afterwards, I applied foundation, lipstick and blush-on. After putting some make-up on and doing the women stuff, I packed all of my stuff not forgetting my Ray Ban Sunglasses as I bid goodbye to my cousin who was there, with a poor and confused look in her eyes.

As soon as I started driving, I thought of where to go. I honestly left the house without knowing where to go but I went out because I feel walking around and looking elsewhere which I routinely do every time I go here. The term 'Central Park' quickly pooped in my mind so I headed there.

After a few minutes of a slow but careful driving, I finally made it. I couldn't help but grin when I saw Central Park again. It is new and more fascinating than before. I quickly grabbed my bag and get off my car. It was not even usual for me, a New Yorker to see a few people out there. It's one of my favourite spot but the people within it can be counted. Paparazzo isn't visible except a few murmurs at my back. Fans were easy to deal with. They are kind and not rude. After walking around I took pictures of the park. I tweeted some if it on Twitter. I enjoyed the moment where I felt like an ordinary person walking around, giggling and taking pictures.

"Lea?" A man's voice caught my attention. It sounds so familiar so I turn around to face him.

"Wait? Is that you, Cory?"I rubbed my eyes repeatedly making sure that what I'm seeing is real with no doubt and confusion.

"Yes. It's me. I'm here. Don't worry I'm not kidding. Why are you here, by the way?" A fresh and handsome Cory stood before me.

"I am supposed to ask you that too. I thought you're in Canada."

"Yes. I'm supposed to be. But you know, I want to go see New York."\

"Great. You know Central Park is really a good choice." We continued walking together unmindful of the people around there. I found this day very interesting because everyone is in good mood; fans are good, paps isn't crazy and I just found out that Cory is here too.

We talked about Glee and the other stuff and then we shifted to New York as we keep on talking until we both starved. We both headed to the nearest restaurant as I desperately look for Starbucks.

A few minutes later, we found a restaurant and it's an Italian Restaurant. Cory tried to ask me about the restaurant's bests but the restaurant is new and I have never tried eating at Italian Restaurants.

"Lea, what do you want for lunch?"

"Um… I think spaghetti and a pizza will do."I stated as I stare at their menu list.

"How about lasagna?"

"Thanks. But I'm fine with it."

"Okay."

I quickly went to the counter so I will be the one to order and pay for our lunch _date_. I smiled at Cory as he gave me a confused look. But honestly, I've always loved his concern and gentleness. I love how gentle he is. Deep within my heart, I wanted to see how he deserves that and how he care so much but part of my heart will always feel ashamed because in everything we do, he always wants to be the one who will pay. I do appreciate all his efforts but it's not good and he might think that I'm abusive. At least my plan succeeded as he does nothing but watch me order and pay. I walked back to our table as he smiles at me.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I should be the one."

"No. It's always you who pays, this time, let me be the one."

"Well if that's what Michele wants, then why not?" I laughed as he gave me a crooked smile and waited for the food. After a few minutes, the food was there. I'm so hungry so I grabbed my pizza, unable to contain myself, losing courtesy and finesse. It took me a little while to realize what I'm doing so I just smiled as he laughs telling me that it's okay although it's not. But suddenly I forgot that it was just fresh from the oven so I almost drop my tongue!

"It's hot! So hottttt!"I exclaimed as Cory just watched me burned my tongue extremely laughing to death.

"How dare you laugh at me? Are you just going to watch and laugh?" I yelled at Cory because I am so annoyed that time.

"Hey.. Hey! Chill! Take it easy, girl. Here drink this." He told me in between laughs. I feel so irritated that time. I don't know if it's the stupid pizza or Cory. I remained silent the whole time and eat my food.

Few minutes have passed yet I'm not talking to him.

"No, C'mon, Lea. I'm sorry about a while ago. Okay?" I didn't respond to him.

"C'mon, Lea. Smile! Honestly, you look like a mess when you're frowning! Smile!"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'm smiling!" I told him laughing.

"There's my Lea."

"I'm done eating. You?"

"Yeah. Me too."

"So where are you going now? Are you heading to your hotel now?"

"No. No. I won't. I mean, not yet. I'm … bored at the hotel."

"Perfect!"

"Why?"

"Since you've brought me to your house , I am thinking of you coming to my house too. Then you're going to see my parents. Perfect, right?"

"But Lea-"

"No if's… No Buts' c'mon . Let's go"

"Wait? Are you serious? Don't do this to me. I'm not yet ready to meet them." He told me with a worried look.'

"And what are you getting ready at? My parents aren't crocodile. They won't eat you. C'mon!"

"Okaaay… but I'm not going to stay too long."

I clapped as he finally agreed as we made our way in our home.

While driving, I turned the radio on and exactly, 'Don't Stop Believing' played. I couldn't help but giggle as he laughs.

"Cory! Let's sing! This is our song!"

"SURE! … _Just a small town girl…living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere." _ He sang those lines. I continued the song giggling. I am so happy and so does Cory. Both of us are laughing. How can we ever achieve these things? Before we're just normal persons but now, we're popular and being patronized.

Time flies so fast. Few weeks ago, I met his mom and brother and within a few hours, he's to going to meet mine. He's just the first Glee Cast that my parents are going to meet. I'm pretty sure my dad's going to like him. I just don't know if he would feel the same.


	12. Readers Please Read

**I'm pretty sure not all of you will read this long author's note but to be able to follow on all my activities and stories, YOU HAVE TO READ THIS.**

First and foremost, I have come to a very sad decision with regards to my stories. As a writer, I realized that my stories are not so interesting and I hate it. I don't know if I've been a good writer but I feel like I was not and my plots are terrible. I find the plots of my story very boring and used. This is How Love Starts was so disaster and I'm really sorry for that. As you know, that was my very first try writing stories so I am truly sorry for that. But now that I think I've already met some of the few standards of a good writing and my writing capabilities were improved, I would love start a new story way better than This is How Love Starts. Actually, I'm currently working on an Alternative Universe Monchele Story.

And in collaboration with me, I request all the people who alerted and favorited my stories to _**drop any simple review**_. I don't care whether your reviews are compliments or otherwise. In fact, I would love to see constructive criticisms on the review list because they helped me a lot to improve my writing. Besides, reviews are writer's first motivation. Another thing, reviews give confidence to keep going on. And the most important factor, reviews help me know if you are so far liking the story and whether if you are still into the story. I really do appreciate readers who review, comprehends and include their expectations and reactions on their review. I'm pretty sure every reader understands me here.

**If I get sufficient reviews this time, I will continue writing but if I still not meet my target number of reviews, I will most likely stop writing. But if I will reach the target, I will have a surprise to all my readers. So if you want me to continue writing, leave a review for me to know or better yet, promote my story on Tumblr/Twitter. **

Lastly, I would like to thank all my dedicated, patient and loyal readers who are still sticking on my stories. You don't have any idea how pleased am I to those faithful readers. This is not intended to insult anyone but it is to show my deepest gratitude to them who have always been there to read on every story I write. Thank you very much!

**PS: **I am really certain that you will all like the surprise! To be honest, I really want to keep writing. I just down know if my readers would like me to. So if you want me to continue, go click the Review Button and start typing your thoughts! Thank You!

Love,

Alessandra (alesandra-gleek)


End file.
